The Bundory Family
Warning this chapter may contains language that may be offensive to some people. Parental discretion is advised. As we arrive in a big square plaza we see three restaurants, a tempura restaurant on the left, sushi restaurant on the right (both owned by McKracken) and a Sukiyaki restaurant in the back between the two. Upon entering Serenity Tempura we're greeted by Pride Shrimp, a bowl-bodied Yo-Kai adorned with tempura shrimp mustache and hair. They ask to see Tanto but Pride Shrimp dismisses them saying "first you must meet McKracken, our leader". Just then McKracken enters and with a loud booming voice addresses the group "MYYYY YO-KAI we're gonna show Lord Enma who's squiddilly boss We're gonna squiddily squid him dowwwn with squid-tacks and put him in his squiddily place!" Pikachu and the Bundory Family are stunned, by McKracken & his white Yo-kai army and they possessed Tanto and he turned white and became just like them just like mindless zombies. McKraken yells in a thundery voice "You have exactly one minute to decide your fate!" Pikachu turns to Dandory, we must derive a plan that will weaken McKraken. Toranka spy's red spicy powder in the kitchen of Serenity Tempura she remembers its power form stories of her elders battles of decades earlier. Spatto questions, "how would a spicy powder weaken McKraken?" Toranka shares that with the incantation "Squiddilly diddilly squiddilly do" the powder is given the power to burrow into the McKrakens palm holes and swell and burn them taking McKraken's Power away. As McKracken overhears the plan he says "SQUIDDILY DIDDILY DOO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!" as he turns to his army and adds "Go hide that powder! It killed my ancestors!". The white Yo-Kai army snaps to attention immediately and replies "YES SIR!". "OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIIIIT!" says an alarmed Pikachu. "Whoa! Why are you swearing, Pikachu??" asks Dandory. "We're in really big shit right now. This is bad, realllly bad." "There you go again, Pikachu." says Dandory as Spatto lets out an ominous chuckle "hee hee hee". "Something on your mind Spatto?" "Yes. McKracken, may I join your team?". "Sssquiddilly squiadilly WHAT??!" says a surprised McKracken. "Aren't you part of that dumb family?". Spatto says "NOT anymore! I'm tired of playing second fiddle while the ones with real power get more and more powerful! It's time for me to seize some of that for myself!". All the Bundory family could do was stand there agape while McKracken turned to leave followed by a malicious Spatto and a dazed Tanto. "Ahem. Yo Squiddily Shrimp are you coming?" "No Sirrrrr" responded Pride Shrimp. "It looks like you have better, stronger friends than me now". Spatto says sassily "Mhmmm! You just got served, boyee!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, PRIDE SHRIMP?! YOU CAN JUST GO SQUAK-OFF THEN!" yells an infuriated McKracken while simultaneously brandishing the middle finger towards the others "YOU'RE IN FOR A SQUIDDILY PUNISHMENT!" "Wow.. your puns suck" says Spatto just as McKracken shoots out his white ink and hits Spatto right in the face. Spatto's whole body turns a pale white and his eyes glaze over. "How did you squiddilly like that huh?!" yells a triumphant McKracken as Pikachu and the Bundory family stare in horror and disbelief. McKracken's hands glow with blue light as he says "now you're going to get what you squaking deserve, Pride Shrimp!" "No more Mr Nice-Squid..." POWWWWWWW!!!!!! A blue beam of light shoots from McKracken's hands right into Pride Shrimp's chest. Pride Shrimp makes a guttural choking sound and grabs his chest as he slumps to the floor while white shrimp blood quickly forms around him. His lifeless body begins to shake and quiver when suddenly "SPLAT!!" his body explodes sending chunks of shrimp parts everywhere. All over the Bundory family and Pikachu. "Ewwww..." says Pikachu. Dandory replies "Well.. that's life Pikachu.".